To Continue the Tale
by Maeleene
Summary: Yay! Chapter 6 is up!! I feel happy!! This story takes place after the Jumi plots in the game. A new enemy has arrived and he steals a Guardian from her Knight (not who you think). But what was his purpose for taking her? R/R
1. Noises and Surprises

Disclaimer: I DON"T own Legend of Mana, but I do own my new characters, who will be introduced in the next chapter!! So don't sue!!  
  
Hiya! Okay, this chapter is VERY poorly written considering I haven't worked on this story for months.... My writing style has changed a bit too, so other chapters may sound a little different..... Well, I hope you enjoy the story !!^.^ I will have the other chapters up soon! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Continue the Tale. . . . by Jumi_Pearl  
  
Chapter One: Noises and Surprises  
  
The evening was dark, one of those nights when there were no moon or stars in the endless expanse of sky. No light shone through the infinite blackness, even the glow of the fire had been swallowed up by the darkness of the night. The gloom could make anyone feel uneasy and helpless, even for the bravest men and women in the world. It was a night to be cursed. He could barely see his own sword as he ran it through the thick masses of brush in front of him. The boy had been wondering around the Mindas Ruins looking for his lost partner for at least one fruitless hour. It probably didn't help that the plants surrounding him clung to him like they were alive. They tore at his clothing and cut his skin. He didn't notice the torn flesh, but instead focused his vision on what lay before him. The blanket of blackness covered everything around him. The vines that wound up the trees like snakes, the small blooms on the various flowers, even the grass and dirt he walked upon was invisible in the cold night. Where was she? The young man wondered this to himself as he paused to make out his surroundings. He wore a long cape of sand that rested on his broad shoulders. Dark green hair covered his face as he turned his head to look behind him. Deep blue eyes rested below the strands of hair that seemed to be searching every detail around him. A jewel, almost the color of the dark blue night surrounding him, claimed it's place on his chest. The man was tall. A look of seventeen or eighteen showed through his stern face, but his exact age could not be discerned. His eyes dimmed suddenly as he heard footsteps on the old bricks of the old ruins. Quickly, he spun around to see nothing. He stood there a moment longer before a frightening thought took form in his mind. What if she was hurt. What if she was in trouble? He shook his head and started down the hidden path of the Mindas ruins once more. "She couldn't have gone too far. . . ." he mumbled to himself. Where could she be? he thought slightly annoyed. When I find that girl I'll . . .  
  
He didn't have time to finish his thought before he spotted a small silhouette in the distance. "Pearl!" He called a name that made the figure turn around. Her frame was slim, almost like a child, but she was far from. She wore a white dress that extended to her knees, and a long, silk robe was draped over her body. White pearls were sewn into the shoulders of the robe that left a stunning impression on any being that saw her. Blonde hair fell over her shoulders and back before coming to an end a few inches above her ankles. Light green eyes glimmered as a small gem that rested in her chest flashed once, emitting a soft but swift white glow. An aura of innocence surrounded her, and left others with the impression of a defenseless girl. "Elazul?" The girl called back, "Is that you?" The man named Elazul ran swiftly over to Pearl. "Yes, Pearl, it's me." He responded. He sounded cold and heartless."Where have you been?" he cried. Pearl shook her head and looked down, "I-I don't know. . . ." Her soft voice trailed off. Elazul sighed. How could he be mad at her? It wasn't her fault. "Don't wonder off anymore, alright? I was worried about you." Pearl looked up and met Elazul's cold gaze. "A-alright. . . ." she said. Elazul put a protective arm around Pearl's shoulder and began to guide her back through the path he had made keeping his sword at hand. He still wasn't convinced that what he had heard a while back had been Pearl. He was also sure that whatever it was would most likely going to be evil. Pearl glanced at him; a questioning look was fixed in her eyes. Elazul just looked down at her. Strands of dark green hair fell over face before he looked away. Pearl giggled happily as Elazul pulled her a bit closer. The man shook his head. He enjoyed seeing his Guardian so happy. He also enjoyed seeing her safe. He sped up; letting his worries take him over completely. Pearl stumbled over the rocks and piles of brush in the ground often. She had trouble keeping up with his swift pace. Twice she would've fallen down, but Elazul kept his grip on her firm. After what seemed years of walking, the burning light of the fire fought through the darkness and the area surrounding it was lit well by the strong light. The dark green leaves of the tall trees glimmered and shined in the soft glow of the fire. Pearl smiled, and Elazul relaxed a bit to find that they were back at there site safely. A snap of a twig caused Elazul's suspicions to rise, and he turned back to the trail he had created. Upon seeing nothing but the trees and their jade colored leaves, he thought silently to himself. I am to tense. I should relax. . . . Elazul let his eyes scan the area as Pearl approached him cautiously. The young Jumi was frightened by his actions. Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached up and touched his tensed shoulder. Elazul swivelled around and unsheathed his sword for protection unaware that the small hand that had touched him was that of his sweet Guardian. Pearl shrieked in fear as she stepped away stumbling over clumps of brush. Elazul shook his head and reached for her swiftly. Pearl still didn't seem aware that the young Knight was holding her tightly. He somehow managed to fight back his anger. How could I have done that?! It was the worst mistake I have ever made! He realized as he looked at the frightened girl: her light green eyes reflected fear and astonishment. She looks as though she'll never trust me again. . . . Pearl realized that she was being supported by her Knight and blinked a few times. She looked at him as though she had done something wrong; as though it was her fault that Elazul was so upset. When the Knight saw this, he chose to do something to comfort her; something that he never thought he would do or show. He hugged her tightly. The young girl seemed to relax a bit, and sighed deeply. He stroked her gently until she let the surprise and shock slowly drift away. "I... I am sorry, Elazul" Pearl spoke with shame and sadness. He pulled her away and looked at her with deep blue pools that some would call eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about, Pearl. I was just startled. I had thought I heard something, but I guess that I was wrong. . . ." His voice trailed off as he let his eyes scan their darkened surroundings again. Pearl shrugged and knelt on the ground, now seeming unaware and unconcerned of what had just happened. Still, Elazul was not convinced that they were alone in the darkened Ruins. He could just tell . . . he could sense it. After what seemed an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Pearl yawned and lied down on the cold, damp earth that rested below them. The Lapis Knight suddenly realized that, he, too, was tired, and, shaking his head at the sight of the shivering Pearl, he stripped off his cloak and pulled it over her in an attempt to stop her shivers. It was then that he realized just how cold the night actually was. He shivered himself and put out the fire. Lying down next to Pearl, he began to think about the race of Jumi, and about the journey that they would return to in the morning, and of the sounds he had heard. That was his last thought before he let himself be taken to the realm of dreams; before he let himself fall into unconsciousness. . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well. how did ya like it?? This chapter was basically all fluffy stuff, and the next chapter is really not that important either, it's just introducing a new character. Please review! I'll even take flames!! I'm desperate!! 


	2. Uprise in Town

Okay... The paragraphs in my last chapter were all messed up. That made me just a little bit unhappy with it.... Not that I liked it before, though... I didn't like the way it turned out.... Hopefully this one will be better, though.... enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have ta say it again? I don't own legend of mana, don't sue, thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Uprise in Town  
  
Dawn broke from the distant horizon. The deep cover of blackness known as night slowly drifted away until it disappeared altogether. In its place was a sky filled with vivid pinks and golds and yellows that embraced the girl with its warmth. It welcomed her and held her fast. It accepted her and threatened never to let her go.  
  
It was a sight that the Guardian of White Pearl would never forget. It was innocence and purity that painted the sky. A sky that was often overlooked and taken for granted. It was like her. . . .  
  
The Jumi shook her head. No, it wasn't like her. Not at all. She was not overlooked, at least not by Elazul and the beautiful Sprite that had decided to help them. To them, she was special, and might as well be considered more innocent and pure as the painting that was spread out before her.  
  
Aurora. The name of the Sprite left her overwhelmed with awe. The young heroine had left them all in awe whenever one from their race thought of her sacrifice.  
  
But Pearl's speculations were interrupted by a strong presence that came from behind her. Her core flashed, and Pearl knew instantly that it was not Elazul. It was a different person; a foriegn presence was flowing through the air. It was a feeling. She didn't like; it was evil. She turned slowly and cautiously. Trees that were illuminated by the early morning sunlight and a few blue and pink floweres was all that she could see. The sight of nothing behind her truly upset her. The sense, the certain feeling of evil, had disappeared, and it seemed that the world was at ease once more.  
  
It just isn't right! The Guardian argued with herself. It's not right at all! I know that there was someone or something here, I know it! A voice cut through her inner thoughts and mystically brought her back to the awareness of the real world. The trees seemed alive once more, and there was a steady breeze that blew through them. That invisible breath from the goddess seemed to comfort her enough to the point where she could relax again.  
  
Yet somewhere deep inside of her, a voice of caution, a voice of reasoning yelled at her; told her not to be so blind and try to understand why her core, the small jewel embedded in her chest, had reacted. It wouldn't have if no one was there. . . . Pearl decided. But the voice of Elazul called to her from afar a second time and forced her to wander over to where he stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Later that day, as they entered the lively town of Polpota Harbor, the sun felt warm and soothing to Elazul as he walked down the wooden bridge that led into the town. It was probably noon, for the sun seemed to be directly above them, and no shadows were cast from the two Jumi's bodies.The air was sweet and fresh, coming in from the ocean current. It blew through the various palms and seemed to give them life. They swayed slightly and seemed to dance happily in the bright day.  
  
Abrubtly, he stopped. Pearl was no longer following him. He pivoted on his heal to see that that the girl had stopped dead in her tracks and was now looking behind her, as if suspecting someone to come from the rocks that stood so firmly behind them. Her delicate features seemed upset, and worry shown through her body like the fire in the darkness the night before.  
  
"Pearl?" he questioned. He was suddenly worried, and, despite his attempts to hide it, worry played a shaky melody in his deep, regal voice.  
  
Pearl did not move, though. She stayed in that position for quite some time. The wind blew through the fine strands of blonde hair that ran down her back. If not for her breathing, she could have been a stone statue.Elazul walked up to her and took hold of her hand. Slowly he began to move down the dock pulling the stunned Guardian after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The busy sound of people and merchants brought life into Pearl as she looked around with a look of surprise carved on her soft face. She giggled and spun around in delight. She had never been to this place before, and automatically, she loved it.  
  
The breeze continued to weave it's way through the town and around the people. It was as though it gave everything the life and energy to move about and do what they willed....  
  
....It was amazing here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elazul turned to Pearl. A young student from Geo's Academy of Magic had approached her. He examined the boy closely with a gaze that could've turned him to sotne. He seemed harmless. Elazul walked over anyway. There was no use in taking chances.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady," he began. "I am selling minerals that I have mined from nearby, would you like to by some? I am sure that they could be of some use to you!" The student looked at the man coming toward him and smiled gleefully.  
  
Harmless. Elazul concluded. I could bring him down with one hand; I wouldn't even have to use a sword!  
  
Pearl looked to Elazul. She felt sorry for the young boy. Elazul knew she did. Still, they needed what little money they had. The Knight shook his head, causing Pearl to look down at the boy with a frown. "I am sorry," She said sorrowfully. "But I cannot buy anything from you right now, but perhaps another time?"  
  
The student smiled. "Alright then!" he chimed, "Another time!" Then he gave Elazul another smiled and waddled off.  
  
Pearl smiled in spite of herself and thoughts arised in her mind. At last she spoke. "Elazul, why are we here?"  
  
Elazul looked at the girl. "I have my reasons..." was his only reply.  
  
Pearl seemed upset by his response. Why is not telling me these things? she questioned. It seemed to hurt her when she wasn't told the truth. Though she really wasn't being lied to, she just wasn't being told anything.  
  
The breeze picked up again and Pearl realized that she was angered by this truth that suddenly revealed itself to her.  
  
Elazul led her down the road of merchants and townspeople that crowded the streets. Once, someone ran into Pearl, and Elazul glared at the man so evilly and so harshly that he had been almost forced to run away. The girl shook her head and began to follow her Knight down the busy streets once more.  
  
At last, they reached the cliff that claimed it's place high above the crashing waves of the sea. The cliff was somewhat narrow, and it would have been abonded if not for the young woman that stood at the end of it.The girl was slender, though not as slim as Pearl. A dark purple amythest rested on her upper chest, and could be seen clearly from where the two Jumi stood. She had shoulder length black hair that was tied back in a loose braid. She turned slowly, her body moving gracefully and almost in tuned with the wind that blew past her. Her face was slight; a smile rested on it. Her eyes were a deep lavender that reflected her emotions as they played through her eyes. Surprise, caution, understanding. They all took form in the midst of them, then slowly they melted away and her feelings became unknown.  
  
Elazul stepped in front of Pearl, though he seemed to trust the girl that stood before them. He did hot unsheathe his sword, nor did he push his Guardian away. He just stood there, his cold blue eyes staring blankly at the girl.  
  
Pearl stayed where she was as Elazul moved slowly up the cliff.  
  
"Hello, again..." the girl said. Her voice was soft and deep.  
  
Elazul nodded his greeting, but did not say anything. Instead, he turned to Pearl and beckoned for her.  
  
"Guardian, do hurry. We haven't time any for slow moving people." The girl spoke to Pearl as though she knew her, as though she had a right to order her around.  
  
"Do not rush her..." Elazul said. His voice was calm and smooth. "She can do what she wants."  
  
Pearl frowned and began to walk up to her Knight. She seemed troubled by this girl; she didn't like her.  
  
Elazul grabbed Pearl's hand and held it in his own. He, too, had a bad feeling. "Amerina, let's just continue." Elazul urged after seeing the upset look in the stranger's eyes.  
  
Amerina raised an eyebrow before nodding and walking over to the two. "Alright then," she said, "Let us get started."  
  
Elazul confirmed the idea with a slight nod, and watched as Amerina walked past the Guardian and Knight.  
  
"You remember the deal?" she questioned.  
  
Elazul nodded, "I help you, and you will help us. It's simple enough to remember."  
  
Pearl looked up at him. What did he agree to? What were they going to do? She thought to herself.  
  
Elazul caught the questioning gaze in the Jumi's eyes, and smiled reassuringly. He rarely smiled, so it seemed to relieve her.  
  
Amerina turned to them after a moment of thought. "Well, as I have told you, Elazul, my Guardian has run away, or, as I think, disappeared."  
  
Elazul caught her troubled gaze. He didn't understand what she meant. "Disappeared?" he inquired. The word was running a course in his mind, and he couldn't begin to understand what the girl had meant by that word.  
  
"You don't understand?" she asked He shook his head.  
  
"Disappeared. Vanished. Ceased to exist," she began. "I could give out a million different meanings of the word. You shouldn't be confused."  
  
Elazul shook his head. "Just continue," he urged.  
  
Amerina did as she was told. "Very well then, I need your help to find her." She smiled, "Then, I shall help you."  
  
A sudden yell of a young man and a crash distracted Pearl from her thoughts.They ran quickly back into the town and followed the sound of the commotion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At long last, they ended up in the middle of the market where a young mermaid sat. She seemed to be very upset with the people surrounding her, and she was protecting someone. That much, Elazul could tell.He remembered this Mermaid; the deep green eyes and they light brown hair that extended down to about her shoulders. She had a fin that was the color of a bright red ruby. It was Flameshe.  
  
Who was behind her? It was a girl. Or at least of the female gender. She looked like a Siren, though. Elazul had not seen that Siren before. Who was it?  
  
He looked down for a moment. Maybe he had seen her before. Was it Monique? No, it wasn't. She would be in Lumina, selling her lamps. Then who was it?  
  
He looked up again to see his Guardian walking through the crowd of people. He suddenly had a bad feeling. Was there something behind him? Evil? Was that what he felt?  
  
Elazul turned to find nothing but a small crowd from afar. They to watched the angry mob of people and Flowerings that gathered around the two figures.  
  
Where was Pearl? He looked through the crowd to find his Guardian slowly approaching Flameshe and Siren.  
  
The Siren, dressed in green and blue feathers, looked scared. The young mermaid, however, looked just as mad as the crowd. There was almost fire in her eyes that reflected itself in her body motions. She glared at the Guardian evilly and upset.  
  
"Don't come any closer!!" She screeched. She wasn't about to let anyone come near the defenseless girl. But Pearl did not heed the warning. She carefully took a step. Then another, and another until she was almost in front of the two creatures.  
  
"Pearl!" Elazul yelled, but she payed no attention to his call. The next moment, the Mermaid was on top of his Gaurdian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pearl made her way through the crowd. Most would have found it as a difficult task, but it was easy for Pearl. He small frame helped her to move effortlesslly through the group. In a few moments, she was standing in front of the Mermaid and Siren.  
  
"Don't come any closer!!" the Mermaid told her.  
  
Though Pearl knew it might not be wise, she took a few steps closer to the pair.  
  
"Pearl!" she heard her Knight call from afar. She knew he wanted her to back off, but she just couldn't help but to attempt another step.  
  
Before the Jumi could retreat, Pearl saw the Mermaid react.  
  
Flameshe shrieked and grabbed at Pearl, bringing her quickly to the ground. There was a scream from the Jumi as she hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"I told you not to come near!" the mermaid cried. She was practically on top of Pearl now, her tail flicked up and down at times.  
  
A hint of terror rested in Pearl's eyes. Her mouth gaped open, an she was unable to speak as the enraged Mermaid slapped her fiercely.  
  
"Do you not listen to what you are told?" Flameshe inquired. She didn't seem to notice that the mob was coming down at her now.  
  
One of the townspeople tried to hit her, but Pearl rolled over so that she and the fish-girl were out of harms way.  
  
At first, Flamshe seemed upset. A few seconds later, she realized what the Jumi had done. She did not thank her, instead, she crawled quickly back in front of the Siren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elazul pushed his way through the crowd, trying to make his way over to Pearl, but he didn't seem to move fast enough. The Guardian of White Pearl was once more making her way towards the two girls.  
  
Amerina watched from a distance, unmoving and calm. She seemed unconcerned about the matter at hand, and she often looked up at the sky and then around the town, her lavender eyes ever-searching for something. Some of the men and women frowned upon this sight, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
Elazul watched Pearl as he was shoved back a few feet by a tall man that was cought up in the moment. She was moving towards the two again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flameshe didn't seem to mind Pearl coming at them now. She simply moved aside and let the Jumi kneel down before the Siren before taking her place once more. It was almost as though she trusted the girl, for saving her from the angry people.  
  
Pearl took hold of the Siren's hand, comforting her softly. She asked many sorts of questions, such as why she was here, and what she had done to deserve such harsh treatment.  
  
"I live here..." the girl sobbed. "This is my home, and I did nothing but sing! I did not hurt anyone!" She had trouble catching her breath in between each word..  
  
"What is your name?" Pearl questioned gently.  
  
"Elle..." she breathed her name and coughed slightly afterwards.  
  
"Elle," Pearl spoke the name with elegance, "I am Pearl, the Jumi." She smiled sweetly.  
  
This seemed to calm Elle a bit, and she asked, "Are you a Knight?"  
  
Pearl frowned, "No. I am a Guardian of white pearl."  
  
The Siren nodded. "I see," was all she said before looking down in tears once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a moment of arguing, Elazul pushed past the last people of the noisy gathering with little effort. He looked at Flameshe with a cold gaze.  
  
"Don't come near," was all she said. Her voice low and cruel.  
  
Still, Elazul did not care a moved her aside with little effort. She seemed to weakening a bit from so little water.  
  
"Stay away!" she bellowed, but Elazul payed no attention.  
  
He placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Pearl," He began.  
  
But the Jumi cut him off and spoke quietly. "All she did was sing. Elle didn't do anything..." she said, she seemed saddened by this event.  
  
He nodded and tightened his grip on her shoulder. "We should go," he urged.  
  
Pearl refused, "No, not until we help her!" She gazed pleadingly at him, her eyes soft and gentle.  
  
Elazul looked down before making his decision. They would help the girls. He would need to do something without shedding blood. But what?  
  
Pearl smiled. An idea came to her mind, and quickly, she whispered it to Elazul. Making sure that Flameshe knew what to do, they began.  
  
Elazul stood. "Come on, Pearl, we are going." He said, his voice cold and unkind.  
  
Pearl shook her head, "No! I don't-"  
  
Before the girl had finished, Flameshe was on top her, scratching at her mercilessly. Her green eyes were filled with the emotion of anger and hatred. The young girl screamed and covered the core that laid deep in her chest.  
  
While the Mermaid carefully made sure not to hit the girl, she whispered to Elle. "Go when this crowd comes for me. Then I'll disappear, and you'll be free." Elle nodded and waited patiently as the crowd slowly closed in on the Jumi and Flameshe.  
  
Elazul pretended to be enraged and quickly bolted towards the two girls. One of the townspeople held him back. Just as I thought. . .  
  
"No. Don't go near her, she's gone mad!" the townsmen cried. Still, Elazul struggled.  
  
Finally, the mob completely forgot about Elle, and the Siren took a sudden flight into the air. Looking down upon the people, she saw just how real the "fight" looked. A poor, defenseless girl being mauled by an angry Mermaid. It was the perfect scene.  
  
When the crowd had completely surrounded the two girls, a bubble swiftly formed around Flameshe. She giggled and waved at the crowd. "Farewell!" she cried, and disappeared.  
  
Elazul finally broke free and rushed over to Pearl, who was still acting, and held her close.  
  
He whispered ever so quietly to her. He told her that soon, they would have to flee. "Soon," he urged, "we must go. We have caused enough trouble." His voice was a soft blow of wind in the girls ear, and Pearl had to struggle to keep from giggling.  
  
Amerina understood what had happened, and beckoned to them from afar, but there was no way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elle, who was still watching from high above, saw that there was no easy way to escape. I have to help them. . . she thought, they did help me, after all.  
  
She landed then behind the crowd and began to sing. It was a lovely tune, one that she knew well. It was the Siren's song.  
  
Everyone turned around, averting their attention to the Siren that had reappeared behind them. They were furious.  
  
Pearl sat up in her Knight's arms and mouthed the words "thank you" to the brave Siren.  
  
Elle smiled and watched as they rushed over to their new companion, Amerina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amerina led them through the town, which was mostly deserted now, and soon over the bridge that had brought them into the harbor.  
  
"I don't think we ought to go back there for a while," the Jumi of Amythest said. She looked upset as she recalled the recent event, and shook her head.  
  
Elazul turned to Pearl, his eyes looking at her concerned. She hadn't said a thing scince they left, and that wasn't like her at all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well. Long chapter, but mostly all just fluff and unimportant stuff.... I will have the two main characters in my story, but only the girl helped the Jumi. The boy did not. That won't be happening for at least another chapter or two, though! Does anyone actually read this story?? Am I talking to myself (again)?? Please REVIEW!! Let me know you actually read this story!! If you have any ideas or requests or flames or anything!! leave a review or e-mail me at the_jumi_pearl@yahoo.com okay? Thanks!! ^.^ 


	3. Walking Through the Moonlit Woods

Chapter 3: Travling through the moonlit woods  
  
Night fell swiftly that evening, hardly leaving any time for the colors to fade away. There was a sliver of a silver moon in the sky, and stars were scattered about randomly. Patches of moonlight lay on the ground leaving the path visible to the travelers that walked upon it.  
  
The small party didn't talk much, which was quite odd to Pearl, for there was usually never silence amoung the Knight and Gaurdian. She looked him over from time to time to see if he was upset with her. Even if he was, the man showed no sign of it.  
  
After some time, Amerina spoke. "Elazul, I think we should make camp here. I'm tired and I don't feel like walking much longer."  
  
Elazul looked at the speaker. She seemed serious, and he was also tired.  
  
Amerina looked back at the third member in the group. She was quite a ways back, her head was studying the ground as she walked slowly towards the others.  
  
The Amythest Jumi touched Elazul's shoulder briefly to get his attention before pointing at his Gaurdian. She seemd annoyed by the other girl's slow pace, and tapped her foot impaitently, waiting for him to make an attempt at pushing her along faster.  
  
He understood her actions and walked over to Pearl. Whispering to her, he told the girl to swiften her pace and pulled her along the illuminated path in the woods.  
  
Camp wasn't much. It consisted of a small fire and a blanket or two, but that was it. The small party had little money, so they could afford little more than what they had.  
  
Amerina stood away from the other two Jumi for awhile, thinking silently; not letting anyone else come near her. Her main thought was about her Guardian. She had disappeared a month or two ago, and Amerina hadn't seen her scince.  
  
The missing girl was a Jumi of Topaz and was quite a beauty. Her hair was waist length and blonde that usually hung lose. Her face was pale with rosey cheeks and ruby red lips. She wasn't thin, nor was she fat; her build was almost perfect. Almost always dressed in yellow, her clothing almost matched the color of her golden eyes. Amerina sighed. She missed her. Topaz was always smiling and giggling and excited. Very rarely did she frown. But she was also shy, reserved, and quiet. Amerina was the only one who truly understood her because no one else saw the real Topaz, only the silent young woman that scarcely took a moment to look at another living being.  
  
Looking over at her two new companions, she saw Elazul talking to Pearl, who was responding only with gestures of her body. Amerina found it curious. When she had first met Elazul in Geo, he had described the Gaurdian as happy and very talkitive. From what she was seeing now, it seemed as though his description was incorrect. When she had first heard the breif summary of Pearl, she thought she would not like her at all. Amerina thought she might be too much like Topaz, and did not want anything to do with another girl like that. Now, she found herself disappointed with the outcome of Pearl's personallity.  
  
Distancing herself from the other two even more, she walked further down the path in the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pearl, what's wrong," Elazul asked. He had decided it might be good to talk with her and see why she was so quiet and depressed. "You haven't spoken more than three words scince Polpota. Why?"  
  
The girl shrugged and began to trace meaningless designs in the dirt below her.  
  
"Pearl. . . " he tried again, his voice sounding harsh, but before he could continue, a noise made him avert his attention from his Gaurdian to their surroundings.  
  
I'm overreacting, again. He thought to himself as his eyes gaze intensely at the trees. Nothing, he reasured himself. Nothing at all.  
  
He looked back at Pearl who was now looking around in attention. Had she heard the noise, too?  
  
"Pearl," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. "Where's Amerina?"  
  
Again, her only response was a slight shrug of her shoulders, and Elazul tighted his gripped, cuasing her to gasp and make a slight scream. The Knight muffled her sharp cry by placing a hand over her mouth. She looked scared, and Elazul felt guilty.  
  
"Pearl, I need you to talk to me!" he whispered to her gently. "Please."  
  
Pearl turned in his grasp until she face him, which was no easy task. Placing a slender hand on the hand of her Knight's, she pulled it away."Over there is where I last saw her," was her reply. The girl was pointing at a tree further down the path. She sounded sad when she spoke, and Elazul felt terrible for treating her so harshly.  
  
"Do you know where she went?" he questioned more gently now. She shook her head no, and he stood up.  
  
"Where are you-" before Pearl could finish, he put a hand over her mouth once more, and placed a finger on his lips, signaling her to be silent.  
  
She nodded eagerly, and the Knight helped her to stand.  
  
"It's cold," he began as he untied his sand cape, "wear this." He placed the mantle on her slim shoulders. Since he was quite a few inches taller than his Gaurdian, the cloak traveled on the ground as she walked.  
  
"Elazul," Pearl whispered, "how are going to find her?"  
  
He and looked at her for a brief moment before turning around and responding cooly. "Pray to the Mana Goddess and stay on the path." With that said he began to walk further into the darkened woods.  
  
He could clearly see the path he was walking on, but it wasn't the well light dirt raod that made him so nervous. It was the forest that surrounded it. Creatures roamed everywhere in Fa'Diel, friendly and vicious alike. It was the rabid, wild ones he feared. He did not fear them, but rather, he was scared that they would hurt the only one he cared about, scared that the beasts would hurt Pearl.  
  
He turned and and waited patiently for Pearl to catch up. She's not her usual self. Something wrong withe her and I don't know what . . . .  
  
She looked up at Elazul with a sad look on her face. The Knight squinted to look at her face more closely in the darkness of the night. A silver glint slid down her cheek, a small twinkle of light accompaned the crystal as it fell from her soft cheek.  
  
A tear? She's crying?! Elazul panicked at this sight and the only thing he could think to do was to pull his Guarding close to him, hold his life to his chest in a gentle embrace. He felt so terrible. So upset. I am I really that bad?  
  
He could hardly hear himself as he spoke to her, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm I really that bad to you Pearl? I'm I truly so terrible that I make you cry?"  
  
She looked up him, obviously startled. "N-no! It's not you Elazul . . . not you. You've done nothing but take care of me!"  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Elazul asked trying hard not to raise his voice.  
  
"Because of the world." "The world?" He stared at her confused.  
  
"Yes. It's not fair. . . . Did you see the way those town people treated thqat poor Siren? Just for singing? Since when was it a crime for singing?" Another tear streamed down her delicate cheek.  
  
"You can't change that, Pearl. You can't change the way people react to misunderstandings."  
  
"But why?" she whispered quietly. "Why?"  
  
Elazul wiped tear from her face. "Because not everyone is as perfect as you, Pearl, and there are just to many to convince. Now cheer up Pearl and smile for me."  
  
She did as she was told and smiled gently for him. But before she could say another word, a young woman spoke up. "I hope I'm not interupping?"  
  
"Amerina?" Elazul asked letting go of Pearl and turning around. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Amerina responded. "Shall we get back to the campsite?" She was not asking Elazul this, but rather, she was talking to Pearl.  
  
"A-all right," the shy girl responded. She followed Elazul and Amerina as they walked back to the bright fire, this time, humming a quiet peaceful melody that she learned during her short visit to Entansel. She sang ever so softly a song entitled Sparkling City of Ruins . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just more unimportant fluff. Wondering what all those noise are? Me too!! But only the voices inside my head know the answer... Well.... Aurora (the girl) will be introduced in Ch. 4 and Thalamor (the guy) will be introduced in Ch. 5! I'll have ch. 4 up (hopefully) in a week or two, I'm writing it down on paper and it will be typed and up soon.  
  
Oh and I'm thinking that if I don't get more reviews soon, I won't continue the story, so if you've all ready reviewed, review again and THANK YOU!!!! If you haven't please do! YOU CAN EVEN FLAME ME FOR AL I CARE!!!!! 


	4. Dark Conversations

Disclaimer: yeah yeah, you know the drill, I dun own LoM so don't sue. La dee da!!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been really busy with school and what not. (Not to mention I'm co-author for Insane Yu- Gi-Oh by Lady of Dark Blood... ^^;;) And also, this chapter is not what I thought it was going to be.... But I just had to put it in! You know what it's like when inspiration hits, don't ya? Well It's short but oh well! Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: Dark Conversations  
  
"How is our lovely prisoner?"  
  
"Fine, my liege. A little violent though."  
  
"It's quite odd for a Guardian to act 'violent' as you say. Are you sure she's the right one?"  
  
"Yes, my leige. I am quite certain she is. Your description matches her exactly."  
  
"Good. Now take me to her."  
  
"Yes, my leige." With that the two male figures rose and began to walk down a dark hallway. Water streamed down the sides of the narrow passage and it was drafty, almost like a cave. Soon, the distant noise of a sobbing girl could be heard.  
  
"This is her," Delma said with a hint of pride as he spoke. He looked to be a fine warrior with his armor polished and his sword carried at his side. His armor consisted of a shirt of chainmail, a helm, and a breastplate with the picture of a snake and dragon winding up a black broadsword.  
  
The other man smiled at the heap of amber colored robes and golden hair that lay on the floor. She raised her head and a pair of yellow eyes peered at the two from behind the mass of hair. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and fell from her chin. "Good work," he commended Delma as she studied the girl.  
  
"Thank you, my liege," the soilder responded with a slight bow.  
  
"Now take her to the prison," the mysterious man ordered. When no immeadiate action took place, he grabbed his companion by the shoulders and drew him closer. "Now!"  
  
"Yes, my liege!"  
  
Delma moved down quickly to helped the Jumi of Topaz to her feet and began leading her to her new "room" when a small plea came from the girl. "Please, let me go...."  
  
"I'm sorry... but I can't."  
  
Topaz's shoulders shook as a fresh set of warm tears began to stream down her pale face. "Please," she sobbed.  
  
Delma frowned and directed her into a dark room. "Here, I'll light the lamp," he offered and within seconds, a dim light filled the small room revealing a small bed and a table on wich the lamp rested.  
  
But even in the light, Topaz knew that there was no possilbe way that she would be found. When she heard the door shut, she looked up towards the ceiling. ~I won't be found. Amerina will never think to look so far underground. I'll never get out of here.~ And with that thought she turned her head to the floor and began to some again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So whaddaya think? I like it! Considering the fact that this chapter wasn't ACTUALLY supposed to be in the story. But who cares! So if you liked it (or hated it) R/R! I love to read those reviews, so leave one and I'll be REALLY happy! I'll even read flames if you want me to! 


	5. Enter the Hero! or Heroine?

Disclaimer: I don't own LoM. Yadda yadda yadda.  
  
A/N: Okay. I lost my written copy of this chappy and I have no idea as to what I put down. But that's okay, because I usually write whatever comes to my mind, which could be why I'm so terrible at it . . . There's no outline . . . Maybe I should change that . . . BUT ANYWAY!! Enough of my rambling! On to the story!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter five: Enter the Hero . . . or Heroine . . . ?  
  
It was late morning when the small group set out for Domina. The dew had disappeared and the grass no longer shimmered in early morning sunlight as they walked through it. As Amerina looked about, she noticed that the animals were out hunting for their breakfast, and the birds were no longer asleep in their nests. Clouds had formed overhead, but it did not look like rain was on its way. ~ Ah, yes, ~ Amerina thought, ~ the best time for traveling.  
  
Pearl had been smiling all morning long and humming a strange tune as she trailed behind Elazul. ~That's much more like the description Elazul gave me. Happy and carefree. ~ She peered over at the Lapis Lazuli Jumi. ~An expressionless face. As usual.~  
  
"Elazul?" Pearl asked breaking her tune.  
  
"Yes, Pearl?"  
  
"Are we going to-"  
  
"Yes, Pearl. We are headed for Domina," her Knight responded, knowing instantly what she was going to ask.  
  
"Yay! I love Domina," she exclaimed. "Have you ever been there, Amerina?"  
  
"Only once," the second girl replied, "with Topaz . . . "  
  
Pearl nodded. That was all she needed to hear to understand that the Jumi of amethyst was upset. ~She misses her Guardian. Why doesn't she just ask for us to consol. her? It would probably be much easier on her . . . ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door creaked open on its squeaking hinges and a young man walked in carrying a tray. "Miss Topaz?" he spoke quietly. Looking around the room, he found the girl sitting with her head in her hands next to the oil lamp. It was growing darker and the lamp was almost down to the end of its wick.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I brought you dinner. I... thought you might be hungry . . . "  
  
"Thank you," Topaz said weakly and looked up.  
  
"I'll get you a new lamp, too. It looks like it's a little low," Delma offered with a wink.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvience of this event," he explained, "but I was just doing what I was told to do."  
  
"And are you always going to do what you are told to like a dog?" the other asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you!?"  
  
"I'll get that lamp," Delma whispered as he spun on his heel and walked out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The town of Domina was already dancing with life. The inhabitants of the small village were outside conversing with one another and musing themselves with town gossip. Shops in the market were open for business and people crowded around the booths eagerly, looking for something to buy and to admire the crafts that were being sold. Colors were everywhere. Blues, reds, greens. They all swirled together to make one huge spectrum of light that danced in the summer heat. Unlike the Mindas Ruins, Domina was full of warmth and light.  
  
"I like it here, Elazul," Pearl sighed as she looked around with eyes that sparkled with awe.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it's a nice place," her Knight agreed. "What do you think Amerina?" Elazul inquired, eager to get her involved in a conversation.  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
Pearl bit her lip. Did she have to constantly give them the cold shoulder? It frustrated her, but at the same time intrigued the young Jumi. It gave her something to guess at, a sport to partake in. Amerina was like a puzzle, once you put the pieces together, she could be quite charming. The only problem was some of the pieces were missing. Thus, the amethyst Jumi remained a constant mystery.  
  
"Aurora, darling! It's been a while!"  
  
~Aurora? ~ Pearl thought. She knew that name all to well, and on instinct, Pearl turned to look in the direction she heard the voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jennifer . . . How . . . nice to see you . . . heh . . . heh . . . " a young girl replied with an obvious hint of sarcasm. Jennifer, however, seemed to be completely clueless to the despair that played in the other's words.  
  
"Wonderful to see you as well, Darling. Now do come and tell me all about what has been happening with you. I hear you have a guest staying at your rather remote estate."  
  
"Yes, I do," Aurora said, obviously knowing that there was no escaping the dreadful conversation with the town's number one gossiper. "His name is Thalamor Talinski, my cousin."  
  
"Charming. He must be a sweet boy if he's related to you."  
  
"I... suppose you could say that," the sprite remarked. She seemed to be quite unsure of what she said, however.  
  
"But that's enough about him. Oh! You must come and have some tea with me!" the fairy woman exclaimed.  
  
"Oh . . . tea . . . " Aurora gulped at the thought. Tea with Jennifer usually meant hours of meaningless chit chat and gossip about nothing important. That was not her idea of fun.  
  
Elazul decided to come to his friend's rescue. "Hey, Aurora!" he called.  
  
Aurora turned her head slightly and peered over shoulder. The first familiar sight that met her eyes was a forest green haired boy dressed in a blue tunic and white blouse standing a few feet away. A much smaller girl stood behind him, observing the town again. Her blonde hair was blowing carelessly in the breeze, and off to side was another girl. It seemed as though she was purposely distancing herself from the two, yet it was quite apparent that she was part of the group.  
  
"Well, it seems that you're are needed with your other acquaintances. I guess we'll have to postpone that tea until a later date," the fairy sighed ruefully before walking away to find other people to annoy. Aurora sighed. She knew she couldn't avoid tea with Jennifer forever.  
  
"Aurora!" Pearl cried and ran up to hug the savior.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Pearl," the other replied as she tried desperately to stay on her feet.  
  
"Where have you been?" Elazul questioned. "You promised you would come and see us more often."  
  
"Well," Aurora sighed, letting go of the Guardian, "where should I begin? I have had to take care of Bud and Lisa, which, by the, way, is an on going job that never seems to end, tend to my garden to keep Trent off of my back, feed my animals, clean the house, remodel the attic to turn it into a bedroom for the little sorcerers, and to top it all off, my annoying cousin, Thalamor, has come to visit."  
  
"That's a nice list," the lapis lazuli Jumi said.  
  
"Who's this Thalamor?" Pearl asked allowing her thoughts to drift away from the village.  
  
"My aunt's son. He's incredibly hyper and brags about helping these dragoons all the time. He's so annoying. This is the one part of the day when I can get away from him." The sprite looked past her two friends and took a long glance at the third member of the group. "Who's that?" she asked.  
  
Elazul was about to answer when the Amethyst Jumi stepped forward. "I'm Amerina, a Jumi of Amethyst. I've heard about you, Aurora. Saved the race, did you not?"  
  
Aurora blushed. "Yes, I did."  
  
"I wasn't in the city very long. I'm only a Half-Lucidian. My Guardian is, too. Topaz. Neither of us were in the city at the time of its destruction. Is it back to its former glory?"  
  
"I think the Jumi are working on rebuilding it. Right, Elazul?" Aurora answered. Elazul nodded and she continued. "Are you going to go back to the City?"  
  
"Once I find my Guardian, yes. I plan on that." Amerina said looking away. Strands of black hair moved in front of her eyes and she remained silent, obviously showing she did not wish to continue the conversation.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Aurora asked, attempting to change the subject. Unfortunately, the subject didn't change as much as she hoped it would.  
  
The Lapis Jumi sighed. "We need your help," he declared. "Topaz. She's missing and Amerina believes someone has taken her. We thought that you might want to come along and give us a little bit of support."  
  
"Of course I'll come!" Then she thought about the situation. With Thalamor staying at the house, she didn't know if she could get away. Not to mention she had a lot to do, including caring for Bud and Lisa. "But . . . I have so much to do . . . " She sighed.  
  
Pearl spoke up. "Why don't we help you a little and then you could come."  
  
"No matter how fun that sounds, Pearl," Elazul said sarcastically, "I don't think we have enough time to do that." Amerina nodded in agreement.  
  
"I... suppose I could have Lisa look after Bud, have both of them look after the house, postpone building the attic, and send my cousin home . . . " Aurora offered.  
  
"I would hate to-" Elazul was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice that cam from behind the sprite.  
  
"Hiya, Aurora!" a male called. "What's going on?"  
  
~Oh no! Not Thalamor!~ She thought as a feeling of dread settled over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go. Chapter five. Typed it up quicker then I thought I would! ^_~ I'll start working on chapter six right away. And I'd like to thank all of you . . . three (?) people that reviewed. But a special thanks goes to Jumi Star because she has reviewed for ALL of my chapters so far. If six is all I'm going to get, I might not continue . . . . SO please keep reviewing! I love to read them! ^_^ Thank you!!!!! 


	6. Thalamor What a pain!

Okay. I dun know what to say.... Hmmm.... I'm not that talkitive at 9:15am. Sorry. On with the staory! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me alone! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Thalamor . . . . What a pain!  
  
Thalamor walked out of the quiet house leaving Bud and Lisa to argue over who was going to feed the rabite and chocobo. The quarrell between the two had been going on for at least two hours and he guessed it would continue for another few before one of them gave in. ~The poor guys will starve to death before one of them gives up,~ he thought.  
  
"Gah! I had to do it last time! I'm keeping track from now on, you lazy bum!" the sprite heard Lisa call as she slammed the door. Obviously, she had cracked.  
  
"Hey, Lisa!" Thalamor called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know where Aurora went?" he asked.  
  
"Domina," was the dry reply.  
  
"Thanks," he said before running down the pathway towards the town of Domina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thalamor arived in Domina just in time to see a fairy-woman walk by dressed in lavender. ~Maybe she knows where my cousin is,~ Thalamor wondered. He waked up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as soon as she turned to see the boy.  
  
"Hi, my name's Thalamor and I was-"  
  
"Thalamor!" the other exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye. "I've heard so much about you! You're Aurora's cousin, are you not?" Before the male sprite could answer, she continued. "You must quite an astonishing man if you're related to Aurora. She's a dear, no?"  
  
"Well-" He was once again cut off.  
  
"Would you like to have tea? I have some already made up at my house. Mint tea, too. I would be wonderful to have you stay for a bit at my home," Jennifer offered.  
  
"Umm... I actually have to find my-"  
  
"Oh that's wonderful. I knew you would have tea with me!"  
  
"Uhh..." He had no clue as to how he would get one sentence in, but he was panicking because he could already guess what tea with this woman meant. "Uhhh...."  
  
"Well, now, don't be afraid. Spit out what you want to say," the fairy ecouraged.  
  
He thought for a moment before blurting everything out in on long stream of words. "Ihavetofindmycousin,Aurora.Doyouknowwheresheis?"  
  
Suprisingly enough, Jennifer knew what he had said. "Oh, yes. Aurora. She's over in the town square chatting away with some old friends."  
  
"Thanks!" Thalamor said and walked away with no remorse for refusing her offer of tea.  
  
"That's the forth one today who has turned me down for tea...." Jennifer thought aloud before shrugging and walking off as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elazul looked at Pearl and then at Amerina. They seemed to be exact opposites. Pearl was happily humming and listening to Aurora while Amerina was staying completely silent. He sighed to himself and wondered if Amerina would ever open up to them.  
  
"Hiya, Aurora!"  
  
Elazul watched Aurora's eyes squeeze shut for a moment as a look of pure dread washed of her. He looked passed the sprites shoulder to see a young man with long, curly blonde hair and shinning blue eyes standing behind her. Aurora turned and gave him a fake smile.  
  
"How . . . nice it is to see you, Thalamor," she said through clenched teeth. Amerina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, who are your friends?" the man named Thalamor asked, eyeing the three Jumis. Pearl moved closer to Elazul.  
  
Aurora looked at the three. "This is Elazul," she said gesturing towards the Lapis Jumi, "Pearl, and Amerina."  
  
"Interesting names."  
  
"Their Jumis. Of course their named to match their core."  
  
"Wait. Lemme guess. That over there, she's amythest, the shy one is, of course, pearl-"  
  
"White pearl," Aurora interuptted.  
  
"Whatever. And this one is . . . ." He paused for a moment as he stared at Elazul and then met his gaze. The deep blue pools swirled and a few gold specks that one could hardly notice twinkled at the sprite. "That one is of lapis lazuli. Correct?" Aurora nodded but said nothing. "Just as I thought. So, what brings you here, anyway?"  
  
Elazul glared. "That is none of your concern," he hissed.  
  
"Okay! Sorry. I didn't realize lapis Jumis could be so sour," Thalamor spat.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice! And . . . and . . . ." Pearl faultered under Thalamor's glare and cowarded behind her Knight.  
  
"Enough arguing!" Everyone turned to see Amerina looking extremely annoyed. "Aurora, let's just hurry. We haven't the time to stand around and bicker all day."  
  
"Hurry? Hurry to do what?" the male sprite asked intrigued.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Lier! Tell me, or I'll tell that fairy-woman you would adore to have tea with her," Thalamor threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Aurora cried in awe.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"We're trying to find my Guardian, and if you don't mind, I would like to continue with my task as quickly as possible!"  
  
"Of course," Aurora said. "Now, Thalamor, you have to pack your belongings and go home. I can't have you staying at my house unsupervised."  
  
"I want to come!" he argued.  
  
"No! You'd only get in the way!" his cousin replied.  
  
"I could help! I'm great with the bow! I can fight just as well as you can, if not better!"  
  
"And who's to say there will be fighting!"  
  
"Listen, if that girl can come," he ppinted to Pearl, "why can't I! If anything, it'll be her who 'gets in the way'!"  
  
Elazul's eyes flared. "What do you mean by that!"  
  
"Elazul," Pearl warned.  
  
"I mean, she's a lousy, no good, tearless, defenseless little-"  
  
"STOP!" Amerina cried. Everyone was silent. "You are making a scene!" she whispered and looked at the townspeople. All of them were looking at the group with large eyes. "If Thalamor wants to come, he may. As long as there is no more fighting, however."  
  
"Yes!" Thalamor cheered. Aurora groaned.  
  
"Now, can we please get back to the matter at hand?!" Amerina watched as everyone nodded. "Good. Aurora, let's go tell your assistants you and your cousin will be leaving."  
  
"All right," the female said before leading the small company on the road to her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, look!" Bud exclaimed and pointed out the window of the study. He had been reading books on sorcery when a familiar voice sounded off in the distance. "Lisa! Hurry!"  
  
Lisa came walking into the room with her hair down in a mess of shoulderlength, purple curls. She carried a brush in one hand and her father's broom in the other. "What?" she asked.  
  
Bud pointed out the window. Aurora was leading a company up the hill and onto the pathway which led to the house. Lisa squinted and saw that in the company were Thalamor, and, to her suprise, Elazul and Pearl. Another girl tagged along with them, but Lisa had never seen her before. "Its Elazul and Pearl!" she cried and jumped off the chair she had been standing on to reach the window and ran to the mirror. Bud followed.  
  
"What're you doing!" Bud cried as Lisa brushed the mop of curls. "We have to clean the kitchen up! Breakfast is still out!"  
  
"I have to do my hair!" his sister complained as she tied the unruly strands back with a ribbon.  
  
"Ohhh! How could you think of that at a time like this!" the other inquired in a panicy tone.  
  
"Just hurry up and clean the plates!" Lisa grabbed a rag from a cabinet and began scrubbing the table. "I'll dry after I'm done with this."  
  
Bud complied and soon all the dishes were spotless, dried, and put away.  
  
"How long was that?" Lisa asked as she put the last cup into the cupboard.  
  
"Ten minutes on the dot!" Bud replied with a wide grin.  
  
"Yes! A new record!"  
  
The door opened and the two turned.Lisa threw a book at Bud and began sweeping the floor.  
  
"I'm back!" Aurora called as she entered the room. She hung her fall jacket on the rack and peered at Lisa and Bud. "Is everything all cleaned up?"  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't they be?" Bud asked and Lisa hit him with the broom.  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't be, but we have guests!" Aurora pointed to Elazul, Pearl, and the black haired woman in purple.  
  
"Elazul! Pearl!" Lisa and Bud exclaimed and crowded around the two.  
  
"And this is Amerina. A friend of Elazul and Pearl," Aurora said.  
  
Bud and Lisa turned and looked at Amerina. They both held their hands out to the Amythest Jumi. "How do you do!" the said in unison.  
  
Amerina bent down to their hieght and shook each of their hands. "Its a pleasure," she assured them and smiled.  
  
Elazul looked at Amerina. He had never seen her behave this way. Why was she acting like this?  
  
"That's enough of the introductions. Let's just get going!"  
  
"Going?" Lisa looked at Aurora.  
  
"Going where?" Bud asked.  
  
"We're going to help Amerina save her Guardian," Aurora told the twins.  
  
"Can I come??" Bud's eyes were big and pleading.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bud, but we're already taking Thalamor." Thalamor laughed, and Aurora glared at him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but's. Now, remember to take care of the animals and pick the fruits from the orchard every other day. Lisa?"  
  
"Yes?" Lisa looked up and a curl fell in front of her face.  
  
"I'm leaving you in charge of your brother. Don't let him get into any trouble. But be nice!" Aurora ordered.  
  
"Of course!" The little girl grinned innocently.  
  
The party gathered up some supplies and left the house within a few minutes. Once they had left, Lisa looked over at Bud with a menacing gaze. "You're under MY control now!" she laughed. Bud gazed on with a look of utter horror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I'm kinda doing .... Three fics at once..... and I'm a co-author for Lady of Dark Blood's Insane Yu-Gi-Oh. So I'm a little busy. But I got this chapter done. I THINK I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please keep reviewing and please don't give up on me!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, PEOPLE!! ^_^ 


End file.
